


Let Them Talk

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [9]
Category: House M.D., Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack Crossover, Drabble, Episode: s03e10 Merry Little Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: He's already face down in his own vomit. Then things get weird.
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Let Them Talk

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 252. Prompt from [](https://damigella-314.livejournal.com/profile)[damigella_314](https://damigella-314.livejournal.com/): House/Spock. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit apprehensively requested.  
> Posted to LiveJournal September 9, 2011

“Spock?”

“I am not Spock.”

“The ears say otherwise.”

“You’ve made an unfortunate miscalculation of your body’s ability to metabolize opiates and alcohol.”

“And I’m hallucinating you? I could be starring in “Hot Tub Follies IV” with Cameron Diaz and Angelina Jolie and instead I’ve got a character from a cheesy 1960’s science-fiction show?”

“Perhaps your unconscious is trying to tell you something.”

“Too much Nick at Nite?”

“Dr. House, you disappoint me.”

“Take a number. Fine, you’re the logic guy. You’re here to tell me I’m being illogical? That I should take Tritter’s deal?”

“YES!”

“Wilson, is that you?”  



End file.
